Aunt Juanita and Maria
Aunt Juanita and Maria by Andrew444 Story Maria was getting excited to see her Aunt Juanita. Whenever Auntie J was around, excitement always ensued. Auntie J could be described as "the best aunt who ever lived." She was quite eccentric to say the least! An example of Auntie J being eccentric was her house; it was built on a small hill in a vast wetland. Not only was it built in an odd location, but it was also painted with neon colors. It glowed the wetland like a disco ball. You can probably guess by now that she threw the best parties. Maria had just come into town, and she called a taxi to drive her to Auntie J's. Maria tried to explain the directions to her house, but the cab driver interrupted abruptly, "Errr'body knows where Miss Juanita Sandita lives, miss." Maria was quite surprised to hear that fact. As they entered the driveway made of skittle-colored pebbles, Maria could hardly contain her feeling of pure excitement! She saw a neon light saying, "WELCOME MARIA SANDITA!" Unfortunately, something was very wrong with Auntie J that sunny but crisp morning. Maria first noticed that the bridge (the Skittle driveway) was holding back a large amount of water. Next, she noticed that the usually tended to flowers were actually quite wilty instead. Then, the welcome sign read "COME ARIA SANTA!" Finally, a frumpy, unkept woman with beady eyes and a harsh scowl peeked out of the window on the right side of the house. Apparently, Auntie J had been hypnotized by someone named Count Omar. Count Omar had replaced the once cheery Auntie J with a smelly, gross witch. Maria said, "COUNT OLAF! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH JUANITA SANDITA?!" (This was no "Count Omar", it was Count Olaf (from A Series of Unfortunate Events)). As soon as Maria stopped talking, the Count appeared directly behind her, cackling. "Ha, ha, ha, girl, your aunt has been hypnotized by a hypnotized boy! "You must take your dear Auntie J to this boy to reverse the hypnosis!" Maria stomped into the house, and when she turned into the kitchen, two weeping girls named Violet ''and ''Sunny ''said, "Help, little one! Our precious Klaus has been hypnotized again, and your auntie is now hypnotized, too!" "We are in her house trying to get her to Klaus, but everytime we try to talk to her, she lets out a huge whine". Maria had no time to waste; she grabbed Auntie J and took her to Klaus. Maria was very annoyed after driving thirty minutes with her whining Auntie, but they eventually got to Klaus' house which was quite the oppposite of Auntie J's house. It was actually a school (Prufrock Prep) because their house had burned down long, long ago. As they Maria and Auntie J entered the school, the lights were dim and Maria felt an eerie feeling. It had a teacher eating bananas and telling stories, another one who was so obsessed with the metric system their class just measured things, and a shack which had crabs and fungi in it. They found Klaus in a dark corner of a hallway quietly weeping. Two more kids, ''Duncan ''and ''Isadora, were calming Klaus down. But as Duncan began to put his had on Klaus' shoulder, Klaus threw a fist at him and knocked him to the ground. Isadora said, "HELP! KLAUS HAS GONE WILD!" Isadora ran, but Klaus was close after her. As the chase got closer, Auntie J stepped in front of Klaus and began whining, and he responded with a load yell. They continued to do this for a couple minutes. This moment was very boring for most of the kids. Finally, Klaus dehypnotized Auntie J, and everything was back to normal. Violet escorted Maria and her aunt back to Auntie J's home. Once back, Maria had the best time ever, doing things like catching fish in the wetland, playing with blocks, and skipping in lush pleasent breeze. Even though Maria's vacation started out horrible, it actually didn't turn out as bad she feared. 'THE END ' Category:Silly Stories